Mission Control
by loxie
Summary: (M/M) Maria comes to town after living most of her life in New York. What does she know about the Pod Squad? What is her real Mission in Roswell?
1. In the Beginning

            Maria Deluca brushed her long blonde hair, with pink stripes, out of her face as she looked at the map spread over the dash of her red Jetta.  She quickly mapped a route and realized that in only 2 hours she would finally be in Roswell.  

Michael's POV

            I walked into the Crashdown hoping that Max or Isabel would be there.  I was bored and needed something to keep me entertained, though I did not want them to know that.  As I glanced around the small café, I spotted Max seated in the back.  I walked over to seat across from him noticing that he did not once glance at me.  This was because as ever he only had enough attention for a certain waitress, Liz Parker.  

            It didn't bother me that much.  I always wondered though, if it would ever happen to me.  _No, Michael, I thought to myself.  I don't want that happen.  I don't need love.  I'm happy the way things are.  But as I glanced at the way Liz and Max blushed and hid their faces when they caught each other's glances, I realized I was a big fat liar._

Maria's POV

            I parked the Jetta, a lameass car that I wish I could get rid of.  But I know that it has a special locater in it that will broadcast back to my friends.  I don't know how they convinced me to do this.  I really should stop being so afraid to say no.  I got out of the car and gasped at the oppressive heat that greeted me.  _Great_, I thought, I leave New York, the greatest city on Earth, for the middle of nowhere, where it seems the only thing to do is sweat and watch the sand move.  

            I walked up to the only restaurant in the area, The Crashdown.  As I walked in I realized that my friends in New York would probably be laughing their heads off at this.  Maybe this was just a practical joke.  Yeah babe, go to Roswell.  Find aliens.  Yeah this place was full of them, little green ones to be exact, I thought looking at the decorations.  As I walked in laughing to myself, I glanced at the back of the restaurant and what I saw took the breath from my body. 


	2. Chapter 1

 Michael's POV

            Liz came over to take my order.  She barely glanced at me as she asked, "The usual."  I didn't respond waiting for her to tear her glance painfully from Max in order to see me nod in agreement.  When Liz went to go fill my order, I turned back to Max who was giving me his "Do you want to talk about it" look.

            I sighed and placed my head on the tabletop as Max asked, "Michael, you've been acting kind of weird lately.  Is this because of Liz finding out about us?"

            "No, I just love knowing that someone has the power to get me captured, tortured and hung by little pegs for future generations to view."

            "Michael, you know that Liz would never do that!"  

            "Yeah, only because she likes having us as her own personal science experiment."

            "Well you have to admit that it could be a lot of help in the future if we know how our blood is affected by different variables.  Her experiments could help us out with millions of different problems; I mean remember the time I got drunk on only a shot of vodka, information could have been very useful in ….

            "Maxwell, please cease and desist; you're giving me a headache!" I said as I turned to see if Liz was getting closer with my food.  

            Glancing at the entrance of the café, my eyes were immediately drawn to a gorgeous blonde with the most intense green eyes, staring at me with an expression of awe and confusion.  She was wearing a super short blue jean skirt and a torn shirt with a pink and white pattern.  Her high heeled sandals drew my attention right up her legs to that beautiful face again.  Right there I knew I was in deep trouble.  I quickly averted my eyes trying to calm my tensed body.

Maria's POV

            Rath??  No it can't be!  As the man in the back turned his head back to his friend, I felt safe enough to breathe again.  I nervously made my way to the counter, setting my purse on the counter in front of me.  I couldn't have seen that, right.  It was an illusion caused by the sun.  Yes I'm dehydrated and seeing things that aren't really there.  I glanced back at the guy just as he looked my way….hmm most definitely not a figment of my imagination.  Well, maybe this really is a practical joke.  They could be playing me for a fool.  It does sound like one of Rath's ever pathetic practical jokes.  Make Maria go to Roswell on a mission only to convince her that he has a twin who definitely has a different fashion sense.  Well it's a lot better than Rath's smelly sewer clothes!  Rath really wouldn't wear something like that, right?  Not even for a practical joke!  He has a big chip on his shoulders about the slightest twinge of conformity.  Not that this guy's clothes are conformist, but they just don't say "I'm a dirty, rotten teenage male that cares more about his piercings and tattoos then anything else."

            Damn, I guess I'll just have to keep my calm and try to figure out who these look-alikes are.  Maybe Rath and Zan really do have twins.  Wouldn't be the freakiest thing that had happened to me.  Well just because they look like my friends, maybe friends is too strong of a word for those losers, doesn't mean that I'm going to divulge my mission to them.  I'll just observe them and continue with my objective so I can get out of Roswell, remain control over the situation and report back to the losers.  Yes, this should be a lot of fun!

            I glanced around look to find the waitress and saw the Rath look-alike heading straight for me.  My life is about to get even more interesting.


End file.
